1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and tool accessories. The invention more particularly relates to hangtags for supporting and displaying tools. Still further, the invention pertains to a hangtag mechanism that includes a locking mechanism for securing female drive tools such as sockets and socket accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the tool industry, it is desirable to display tools in an organized and presentable manner. One way in which this has been done is through the use of hangtags. Hangtags allow individual tools to be supported and displayed.
FIG. 1 provides a perspective view of an exemplary socket tool 10 that may be hung from a hangtag assembly. In operation, sockets 10 are typically attached to an end of a socket wrench (not shown) and configured to tightly fit around and rotate a nut, bolt, or other type of fastener (not shown) in a deep or narrow recess. As shown, the socket 10 includes a square drive opening 12 disposed at an upper portion thereof. At least one undercut 13 is disposed on an inner surface 14 of the socket 10 adjacent the square drive opening 12. The portion of the inner surface 14 wherein the undercuts 13 are disposed typically has a planar profile and includes four sides, thereby forming the square drive opening 12, as shown in FIG. 1. Generally, an undercut 13 is disposed on each of the four sides of the inner surface 14 adjacent the square drive opening. The undercuts 13 allow the socket wrench to engage the socket 10 and allow the socket 10 to rotate relative to the rotation of the socket wrench.
It is known to attach tools to a hangtag as a means of retail display. However, an apparatus has not heretofore been provided for hanging sockets, such as the socket 10 shown in FIG. 1, in a secure manner. Therefore, a need exists for a hangtag having a securing or locking mechanism for securely supporting a socket in such a manner that a large amount of force is required to detach the tool from the hangtag. Difficultly in releasing the tool from the locking mechanism without a specialized tool is desired to reduce the chances of the tool inadvertently being released from the hangtag, and to reduce theft.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved hangtag assembly with a tool locking mechanism. Further, there is a need for an improved tool locking mechanism that securely attaches a tool to a hangtag assembly, and can be reattached after the tool is “unlocked”.